


Chemistry Partners

by oneroughdraftaway



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana and Connor were friends. Fuck you., F/M, Mental Ward, Suicide mention, Very short chapters., chemistry partners, connor in rehab au, i love this ship so fucking much, letters au, phyciatric hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneroughdraftaway/pseuds/oneroughdraftaway
Summary: Alana writes letters to Connor in rehab.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god starting this is a bad idea cuz it’ll probably take over my life and I’ll stop writing my other fic. Sorry. I just need content for this ship. Ya gotta make sacrifices, ya know? Plus this won’t be so demanding to weiten. Hope it works out.

Dear Connor Murphy,

 

I hope you’re doing well. I’m writing to let you know that we got an excellent grade on our chemistry lab! I was able to pull together enough of the information we had into our report, so there’s no need to worry.

 

How have you been?

 

School is so boring without you. Chemistry was always my favorite period because you could always make me laugh.

 

But I have to admit I do feel guilty. If I had known what you were going I would have made more of an effort to be your friend. I hope it isn’t too late. You can write to me any time. I’d love to hear how you’re doing in the physiatrist hospital. What you’re doing is so brave, and I would never have the courage to do it myself. I really do hope this helps you.

 

Anyway, I’d love to hear from you soon!

 

Sincerely,

Alana Beck.


	2. Chapter 2

Alana, 

why are you writing me? we’re not fucking friends. 

\- C


	3. Chapter 3

Alana,

The great thing about the crazy home is we get therapy all the fucking time. I told her about the letter you wrote and she wants me to write back. 

so here i fucking am. 

sorry i guess about the last letter. and you sent that a while ago. i thought it was fucking fake because who the hell would write to me in the fucking crazy home? if anyone did it’d be a fucking joke. except you cuz you don’t find that shit funny cuz you’re sort of a good person. i’m not sure yet. 

but yeah its not fun here. be happy you’ve never been. they don’t trust us with anything here. we don’t even have fucking deodorant so everyone smells like shit. 

be honest, is everyone at school talking about me? i couldn’t sleep my first few nights here because of course everyone would be talking about how the crazy kid got himself locked up. how fucking bad is it? do i even want to know?

i literally can’t think of anything else to say. I suck at writing letters. no wonder i always failed the letter projects in English. 

-C

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else ship this? Please tell me I need reassurance


End file.
